Dragons and Riders
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: The Rider War is Over.Kadoya Tsukasa finds himself still alive and is entrusted with a new Decadriver by Narutaki,and sent to live in Akebono City. What adventures will he find here? A KR Decade/Ryukendo Crossover. Chapter 1 Posted!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Kamen Rider Decade belongs to Shotaro Ishimori and Toei. Ryukendo belongs to Takara and Tomy. Nuff said. This opening chapter is also inspired by abodo's fanfic Masks and Magic, so if you are reading this, thanks for giving me the permission to use your fic as my muse. It is greatly appreciated.

Dragons and Riders

Prologue

He was falling... falling… falling through endless space, the silvery veil that usually precedes a jump between worlds surrounded him as he continued to fall. Eventually, he stopped and he took a look around, and frowned. _Where is this? What am I doing here? Aren't I supposed to be dead or something?_

Those were the thoughts going through the head of one Kadoya Tsukasa as he surveyed his environment. The silvery veil was all around him and it shifted and turned until there was a flash… and he found himself somewhere familiar.

He found himself once again standing in front of a city fountain at night, the same place where his adventure began as he traveled through the A.R. Worlds and met with the Kamen Riders that inhabited those worlds, and even befriended some of them. Alas, it had ended up badly as he had reached the last world that he had to go… the World of the Rider War. At that world, he had no choice but to fight the seemingly numerous amount of Riders, some of them which were his friends. He ended up the victor of course, but instead of amalgamating the worlds, he chose to destroy himself to preserve the balance and existence of the Rider Worlds.

He was brought back from his thoughts as a familiar, annoying voice was heard speaking to him. "Feeling confused why you are back where you started now, are you?"

He turned and sighed to himself as he found himself facing the familiar features of Narutaki, still wearing his trademark clothing. "Then again, it is not everyday that I would find you looking like this, Decade… no, Tsukasa Kadoya-san." The so called prophet smirked at Tsukasa as his words were filled with mild sarcasm and amusement.

"Narutaki…." Tsukasa hissed at the older man who had brought nothing but trouble to him since they first met. "What the hell are you doing here! And why in the world am I here again?"

"Patience, Tsukasa…" The older bespectacled man said slowly as he slowly approached his old 'nemesis' so to speak. "I don't suppose you have forgotten what the last rider war has wrought, and its effects, do you?"

Tsukasa just snorted at Narutaki for stating the obvious. "How the hell could I forget a life changing event like that?" He said sarcastically in return. "What on earth has that got to do with why I am here, anyway?"

"True, you were the victor… but instead of destroying the worlds like I predicted, you chose to destroy yourself to save the worlds… a truly noble gesture. Perhaps I might be mistaken about you after all." Narutaki said grudgingly, and frowned a little as he saw Tsukasa roll his eyes and then fixed a 'I told you so' kind of expression at him.

"Like that is some kind of news… I already told you from the first time we met that my intention wasn't to destroy the Rider Worlds, but you persist in your opinion, which resulted in the Rider War." Tsukasa scoffed.

Narutaki nodded and said. "Well, I suppose your actions managed to convince me that you are not the Destroyer of Worlds as I suspected… still, I think you are curious why you are still here, alive and well… and what are you here for, correct?"

Tsukasa just glowered at the so called prophet and nodded. "That's what I've been trying to get out of you, Narutaki. Now why don't you tell me what on earth is going on around here!" He said rather impatiently.

Narutaki just smirked and then said. "Still impatient as ever… but very well, I shall grant you your request. The reason why you are here… is because of the wishes of someone you know well… one Natsumi Hikari. She wants you to live… in a world where there will be no Rider War… and you are free to live a life of your own."

Tsukasa was surprised at the revelation. _Natsumikan_…. _Even after all that has happened, she still cares about me…. How noble. I don't think I will be able to do the same, if I was in her position. _He smiled softly to himself though, Natsumi will be Natsumi… which is why he had stuck around her in the first place… and he had to grudgingly admit to himself, that he was quite fond of his female companion.

He then looked at Narutaki and said. "Right… now that we have established why I am still alive…. It's time you revealed to me my purpose here, don't you think, Narutaki?"

The older man just nodded, and he reached into the folds of his coat, and Tsukasa tensed for a moment, and when he took out two… no, three objects, his eyes widened in surprise. The three objects were very familiar to him… and he looked at them with disbelief. He thought they were destroyed alongside him. He then said. "Impossible... the Ride Booker and the Decadriver, including the K-Touch should have been destroyed alongside myself. How is it that you have them in your possession, Narutaki?"

Narutaki just smirked and said. "Well, like I said, when Natsumi Hikari made that wish… the Ride Booker, Decadriver and the K-Touch was also restored… but I took the liberty of modifying it a bit. This is the Decadriver Mark II, and your Ride Booker is expanded as well. You remember Diend, do you not, Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa grimaced and then nodded, before speaking. "Of course I know that annoying thief… what does he have to do with this, anyway?"

"Well I am sure you have noticed that Diend has his own set of Rider Cards, correct?" Narutaki replied, and after Tsukasa nodded, he continued. "The thing with Diend's cards is that they are not limited to the Main Riders that inhabit each particular Rider Word, but secondary Riders as well. I am sure you have noticed him summoning other Riders from that Diendriver of his."

Tsukasa nodded again rather impatiently, wanting to know where Narutaki is trying to lead him. The 'prophet' just smirked at his expression, and then said. "Well, now you are able to do the same as well… except you can transform into their forms, instead of summoning them to do battle at your side."

There was a silence following that revelation from Narutaki, and then Tsukasa narrowed his eyes and said rather suspiciously. "Alright Narutaki… what's the catch? Why on earth are you trying to be nice to me this time round, when you were so adamant in trying to destroy me the last time? How do I know that this isn't one of your sick and twisted games again?"

Narutaki just shook his head and said. "There is no catch, Tsukasa… like I said, your previous actions has convinced me that you are not the Destroyer of Worlds as I expected. Therefore, consider this a gift from me… and a farewell present of sorts as well."

Tsukasa looked surprised for a moment. "Farewell present? Whatever do you mean by that, Narutaki?"

"I mean that this will be the last time that we will see each other, Tsukasa-kun… though I can't say the same for Diend though." He said the last part with a smirk. "Where you are going, I am not needed after all… and you know how Diend is, always the 'treasure hunter'. It's time I leave you alone and let you live your new life in peace without any reminders of what your life used to be."

"I see… then do you have any idea where I am supposed to live in this world that you are asking me to go? I am sure that there would be threats, if not you wouldn't have given me the Decadriver and the Ride Booker once more." Tsukasa said thoughtfully.

"Right you are, Tsukasa-kun. The place you are going to live is Akebono City, of course you are going to open a photography shop, now that you are able to take photographs properly. The city is already been protected by an organization called S.H.O.T or Shoot Hell Obduracy Trooper, which employs a mixture of technology and magic to combat their foes, which are called the Jamanga."

He then proceeded to inform Tsukasa briefly about the Jamanga and the history of the world that he was going to. When he finished, Tsukasa nodded and then said. "I see… then I don't think I have time to waste. Send me to this world and leave me alone as you promised. Oh, and tell Kaitoh if you see him to leave me alone, if you meet him."

Narutaki just smirked and said. "Will do, Tsukasa-kun." He then handed the younger man the necessary items, and then stepped back for a moment and said. "Farewell, Tsukasa-kun. I'll be sure to pass on your message to Diend, if I see him. May our paths never cross again, I hope."

With those parting words, the surroundings changed once again, into a familiar silvery veil that Tsukasa was used to seeing for a moment, and he found himself standing on a track surrounded by farmland in front of a sign that was pointing towards the distance. The weathered sign had some writing on it and he looked at it, which read. _Up Ahead, Akebono, the City of Demons._

He raised an eyebrow at the writing on the sign, and then to the statue on the side. Normally he wouldn't feel surprised, since a Jizo statue was often seen on roadsides, but this Jizo wasn't a normal Jizo… rather it was a Jizo with the features of a… Kappa? _A Kappa Jizo? How strange… this city is surely strange. But what the heck, I shouldn't let small things like these bother me and start my new life here._

Those thoughts were in Tsukasa's mind as he stepped forward towards a new chapter of his new life.

End of Prologue

Please Read and Review

Authors Note: And yet another new story from me. This story is inspired by two things. One is abodo's Masks and Magic, which I have permission to use as my inspiration. And secondly, Ryukendo, which I have been watching recently. My fics will be AU for Decade of course, and semi-canon for Ryukendo. And this fic takes place at the end of the 1st Episode of Ryukendo, for your information.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Kamen Rider Decade belongs to Shotaro Ishimori and Toei. Ryukendo belongs to Takara and Tomy. Nuff said. This opening chapter is also inspired by abodo's fanfic Masks and Magic, so if you are reading this, thanks for giving me the permission to use your fic as my muse. It is greatly appreciated.

Dragons and Riders

Chapter 1

As Tsukasa strolled into town, he smiled to himself. For a city that is called a City of Demons, nothing seems to look out of place. In fact, it really looked like a peaceful town so far to him.

Of course, the presence of the strange Kappa Jizo was around everywhere, which made him roll his eyes, at the weirdness of this city. He then shook his head slightly at that thought. Compared to the weird things he had seen when he traveled the nine A.R Worlds, this was almost normal actually.

As he continued to stroll in town, he managed to meet Akebono City's citizens and shop owners. There was a middle aged couple who sold croquettes, even going so far to offer him a sample as a 'welcome gift' to the city.

Then there were the owners of the various establishments, which included a ramen shop, which vaguely reminded him of the time he helped out in an oden shop while he was still in Kabuto's World. Of course, there was the flower shop owner, one Nose Kaori that caught his attention.

It wasn't love at first sight, and while Tsukasa could admit that she was pretty in her own way, he wasn't attracted to her. But apparently someone did, as he saw someone, a young man, probably a year younger than him talk to him.

The young man had a reddish brown hair, just like him, but he was wearing what looked like a sports jacket, and he had some kind of necklace around his neck, and a pendant with a blue stone on its end. He had a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers and he had a silvery backpack.

He soon walked up to them and introduced himself. "So, you are Narukami Kenji-kun, right? My name is Kadoya Tsukasa… soon to be owner of the Hikari Photo Studios. Like you, I am new to the city. Yoroshiku." He then offered his hand to the young man.

Kenji smiled and shook Tsukasa's hand and said. "Right, yoroshiku… Tsukasa-san. Like I told Kaori-san here, I have just been stationed to the Akebono police station."

Tsukasa smirked to himself as he remembered his stint as a police officer in Kuuga's World, a long time ago. He then said. "Is that so... Kenji-san? I used to be a patrolman myself in Tokyo, before I discovered photography is my true interest."

Kenji was about to say something before he was knocked slightly aside by a schoolboy. Tsukasa noted that this boy looked like one of those bookworms, with the pageboy cut and glasses and the cardigan. But his eyes suddenly narrowed at the strange plant that the boy held in his hand.

It looked like just a simple plant bulb, but it had long roots, which looked slightly unnatural, not to mention the bulb had strange nodules sticking out the sides. Was this the work of the Jamanga that Narutaki had told him about? He wasn't really sure for now, but one thing is for sure, he had to keep an eye out from now on.

He soon left the florist's to his own shop, and began to setup a few things, all the while thinking about that strange plant bulb. Once he was done, he began to go outside again, since it was tomorrow that he planned to open the shop, and started to investigate discreetly about SHOT, and the police as well as the 'demons' that was supposed to assault this city.

The results of his investigation were rather surprising to say the least. Most of the townspeople actually regarded the police force to be rather ineffective against the demons and SHOT was always the ones to get rid of them. Of course, the police force wasn't without its stars, at least in the people's eyes.

There were two policewomen, one Ichiko Nakazaki and Ritsuko Takakura who were at least decent, since they were the only ones so far to put up any resistance to the demons while ensuring that the citizens remain safe. Having met them in person when he first got into town, it wasn't strange why they felt that way, for Tsukasa swore that they had some of the spunk that Natsumi Hikari was famous for.

Of course, while Natsumi was a bit of a worrywart, the two had a devil may care attitude that made them stand out from the rest of the police force… though he had to admit, that calling their own patrol vehicle Yoshinoma-kun was a bit strange… at least that is what Ritsuko calls it, that is.

He shook his head and walked away from the two policewomen, who he bid farewell as he had found out enough for today about the city and SHOT in general. Just as he was about to walk towards the direction of his shop, he felt a sudden tremor and a loud crash which made him turn around and he raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

A large plant, or what looked like one was growing in an exponential rate, and soon it towered through the city, and the thing that stood out was the vines that ended with gigantic pod like mouths that was around the main stalk. The bulb soon opened to form a gigantic purple flower and then the vines started to shoot forward towards the city in general.

He soon ducked into a corner, and saw with narrowed eyes as some of the pods covered some of the towns' people and the pods broke off to leave green pods on the street. He was about to transform when he saw a orangey red light shoot up into the sky and the figure of a bony white dragon, or a semi-metallic one? He couldn't really tell, but his gut instinct told him that it was definitely a member of SHOT.

He then smirked to himself and said. "Well, it doesn't make any sense in letting SHOT have all the fun. After all, I am here to defend the town as well." He soon strapped the Decadriver around his waist, and withdrew a card from his Ride Booker.

He just raised an eyebrow as he noticed the Rider Cards were no longer dark pink in color, but of a light red color. _Must be the effect of the upgrade, I suppose._ Shaking his head, he soon tugged at the side of the Decadriver, and smiled as he heard the familiar tones of the belt announcing the change.

**KAMEN RIDE**

He inserted the Rider card and slid the buckle back into place, and a bass **DECADE** was heard from the buckle. Nine symbols appeared around Tsukasa, which turned into nine shadowy armored figures before they overlapped Tsukasa, forming the familiar form of Kamen Rider Decade. Red barcode like panels were ejected from the Decadriver;'s centre, attaching themselves to Decade's faceplate, and his whole body was now in full color, the yellow signal pointer flashed once to complete the transformation. The former Destroyer of Worlds, Kamen Rider Decade has arrived.

He soon stepped out of the alley to find more pods scattered around the street, and withdrew his Ride Booker and turned it into its sword form just in time to side step a few pods, and slice them away from their pods, and he continued to make his way through the streets, hacking away at the vines that came at him. Eventually, he made his way to the front of his shop and grinned at what he saw. Parked in front of his shop was the Machine Decader, which he was grateful for, He quickly got on the bike, and started it up, before he started off towards the direction of the giant plant.

Along the way however, he met someone rather unexpected. It was another armored warrior, which looked even more heavily armored than him. The figure had large shoulder guards with a red hexagonal jewel at the centre, which was identical to the one on its breastplate. He had a helmet that resembled a dragon's head, with a red opaque visor, and twin antennae that was on each side of his ear.

Fuudou Jushiro was also surprised at the appearance of this newcomer, and studied him carefully. He was slender, with a black bodysuit, with a red color themed armor, which had an X that was situated on the right side of his chest, and his facemask looked like it has a barcode design, not to mention twin green eyes stared back at him. He then asked his partner. "Who on earth is this guy? Gouryugun?"

A mechanical voice was heard from the back of the wolf like bike. "Unknown… but there is a life signature, and no demonic energy. Probability of being a demon: 0 %"

Having satisfied his curiosity, Fudou, or in this case RyuGunO turned to the newcomer and asked. "Who on earth are you? Are you a new Madan Senshi or something? Where do you come from?"

"Madan Senshi? What on earth is that?" Tsukasa replied with a smirk. "I don't normally say this to allies… but since you want to know who I am, I just have to tell you. I'm just a Kamen Rider passing through… you should remember that."

Fudou blinked for a moment and said. "Kamen Rider? What on earth is that? More importantly, what are you here for anyway?"

Tsukasa just grinned and said. "I am the same as you, Madan Senshi-san…. A hero for justice where I come from. As to why I am here… I am here to fight the Jamanga of course."

Fuudou suddenly got suspicious and asked cautiously. "You are new in town, Kamen Rider-san… how the hell do you know about the Jamanga? Are you by chance working for them?"

Tsukasa just smirked and said. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Madan Senshi-san… all I can tell you is that I am not your enemy. As to how I know about the Jamanga, well…. I will reveal my sources after this battle, as well as explain to you why I am here. For now, let us concentrate on this battle."

"Fine… but you had better not leave anything out, got that?" Fuudou said as he stopped the Wolf Bike he was on near a waterfront, and Tsukasa did likewise. Immediately, they were surrounded by Jamanga Tsukaima, or in Tsukasa's eyes, a group of weird purple bat eared minions with one large red bulls eye like eye in the center of their heads, not to mention a weird curvy like sword as one of their arms.

Fudou soon started shooting at the Tsukaima and Tsukasa converted his Ride Booker into its Gun Mode and started to follow the Madan Senshi's lead, shooting up the Tsukaima as he went, ducking under several of their assaults. As he did so, he studied them closely, and found them to be rather weak, and he deduced that they are able only to win because they employed swarm tactics to overwhelm their opponents.

He then was intrigued as the Madan Senshi took a stance, and then spun something on his belt, and withdrew what seemed to be some kind of key, before he exclaimed. "**Shot Key…" ** He then inserted it into the base of his gun and said. "**Hatsudou (Activate)!"**

He then turned the key, and then inserted it into the gun, and Tsukasa heard the gun announce. "Dragon Shot!"

The Madan Senshi then announced the same attack name. "**Dragon Shot!"** He then pointed his gun in the direction of the Tsukaima and fired a series of rapid fire shots to take them down.

Not wanting to be outdone, Tsukasa smirked and said. "Impressive, but what you can do… I can do the same." He soon withdrew a card from his Ride Booker, and then inserted it into his Decadriver, and Fuudou heard the Kamen Rider's belt announce.

**Attack Ride: Blast**

Tsukasa then pointed the Ride Booker towards the Jamanga, and then swept it to the side, as a flurry of reddish pink orbs shot from the muzzle of the Ride Booker, hitting the Jamanga with deadly accuracy, knocking them back, and they too disappeared in a light purple mist.

Fuudou was impressed with this so called Kamen Rider, as he is able to hold his own against the Jamanga Tsukaima, and was about to compliment him, when he saw a blue light not too far from where he is right now and smirked. _About time… I was wondering when he would get here._

Tsukasa also noticed the blue light, and even as he shot at more Tsukaima, he noticed an ethereal blue dragon rising to the sky, and roaring before it came down to earth and disappeared, and he soon heard the sound of fighting approaching, and he saw a blue clad warrior holding an odd looking sword come their way, slashing away at the Tsukaima as he went.

The blue warrior then turned to Fuudou and said. "Ossan, I'm here to help…" He then noticed Tsukasa and said. "Are…. Who is this?"

Fuudo just said. "This guy is a Kamen Rider… whatever that is… but I'll be fine here. You take care of that overgrown flower, I'll hold things up here with our new friend, and I'll join you soon."

"Wakatta!" Kenji exclaimed as he rushed away to deal with the plant, slashing away any vine pods that came too close. Soon, both Tsukasa and Fuudou joined them, who helped him in slashing away at any vine pods, or shooting them up.

"Kusou… there seems to be no end to them!" Kenji exclaimed with a bit of frustration, as he slashed away at another vine that got too close. It was heard that he heard the voice of Gekiryuken speaking to him. **"Use the Fire Key!"**

Kenji withdrew the Fire Key, and then said. "I have to use this, huh… alright, let's go. Fire Key!" He exclaimed, as he slot the Fire Key into Gekiryuken's keyhole, before turning it, and locking it saying. "Hatsudou!"

"**Change Fire Ryukendo!" **Gekiryuken exclaimed, as Kenji responded by crying out. "Kaen Busou (Blazing Armament!)"

Tsukasa watched on as the image of an ethereal fiery dragon enveloped the warrior who goes by the name Ryukendo, and when he was done, he whistled at the results. The warrior's white armor was now in the motif of flames, as he announced. **"Fire Ryukendo, Raijin!"**

"Fire eh?" Tsukasa smirked as he sliced away at another plant vine that got too close. "Makes a lot of sense, since this enemy is a plant… then, I just know the thing to win this." He then withdrew, and then drew a card from his Ride Booker, and then opened up his Decadriver, and slot it in, and the two Madan Senshi heard the belt announce.

**Kamen Ride: Ryuuki**

Shadow like images, like images began to appear at the sides of Tsukasa, and they coalesced around Tsukasa's form, solidifying before shattering, and Tsukasa took a new form. His body suit was red, but the difference is that he had a silvery chest plate, and leg guards, though his faceplate was grilled, and red eyes peeked from behind the grilles, and there was a tiny Chinese dragon head as his crest.

Both Fuudou and Kenji were surprised by this turn of events, and Kenji commented. "What the…. This guy can change forms too? Who the hell are you?"

D-Ryuuki turned to the blue Madan Senshi and said. "Like I said to your partner over there, I am not your enemy, and I will explain everything when we are alone in your base. But now, we have an overgrown flower to take care of now, wouldn't you agree?"

Kenji didn't want to admit it, but what this new guy, whoever he was, said was quite true. He then nodded and said. "Fine… but I'll hold you up to that promise, whoever you are." He then spun his Madan Keyholder, and withdrew another key and exclaimed. **"Final Key!" **He then inserted it into Gekiryuken, and said. "**Hatsudo!"**

As Gekiryuken announced **'Final Break', **Tsukasa withdrew another card from his Ride Booker, and slot it into his Decadriver which announced one more. "**Attack Ride: Strike Vent"**. D-Ryuuki raised his right hand, and a dragon headed gauntlet, similar to Dragredder's head fell from the sky, and slot into his arm. He then grinned and then turned to the blue colored Madan Senshi and said. "Shall we?"

Kenji nodded and then flames appeared on Gekiryuken's blade, and he then swung it to the side, exclaiming. **"Gekiryuken, Kaen Giri (Blazing Slash)!" **A stream of flames flowed from Gekiryuken, even as Tsukasa pointed his dragon headed gauntlet towards the plant and a stream of flames erupted from its mouth, merging with the Madan Senshi's attack, resulting in the utter destruction of the plant, which fascinated Tsukasa to no end, since the plant seemed to dissolve into nothingness as it burned away. What was more intriguing was some sort of key that dropped from the sky and was caught by the blue Madan Senshi.

Once the threat of the plant was over, Kenji turned to D-Ryuuki and pointed Gekiryuken at him and said. "Now, why don't you start explaining who you are, where you are from, and what are your intentions here in Akebono?"

"Patience, Madan Senshi-san..." Decade replied as he removed his Ryuuki transformation, surprising the two Madan Senshi once more. "Like I said earlier, I would explain everything in great detail, once we are alone and at your headquarters. I assure you that I am no enemy."

Kenji seemed to be skeptical for a moment, though he personally thought he had heard this strange guy's voice somewhere. Fuudou then said to his companion. "I have already confirmed this guy's status with Gouryugun… this guy is as human as we are, and is no demon. And I am curious as well as to who this person's real identity really is."

He then said. "Very well, follow us to S.H.O.T headquarters…. I look forward to hearing your explanations, Kamen Rider-san… but make no mistake, I will be watching you. Ikuzo, Ryukendo."

"It is to be expected, I suppose…. After all, I am new here, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Very well then… I accept your terms." Tsukasa replied, and then he followed them closely, to the direction of where their base is supposed to be.

He had no doubt that his story would make a rather interesting story for the native defenders of this world.

End of Chapter 1

Please Read and Review

Author's Note: Well, that's the first chapter done of Dragons and Riders, based on the 2nd Episode of Ryukendo. I was wondering, whether Tsukasa would be able to be able to see Kurihara Komachi-san, Akebono Police Station's ghost? And any thoughts on who Tsukasa should be paired with in the Ryukendo world? I hope to hear from you dear readers soon regarding these few questions. See you guys in the next chapter!


	3. Announcement

Announcement

Hey there people... it's been a while I updated, I know. I just wanted to let you all know that I am undergoing a lot of RL issues, some good and some bad. But I want to reassure all of you that I have no intention in giving up updating my stories, and I am in the process of writing up chapters for some of them.

I ask that you all bear with me, since updates are going to be quite slow, but I will try to crank out chapters like I used to alright. Once again, I apologize for the delay in updates for all my stories.

My apologies and best regards

Andy a.k.a steinerdavion2183


End file.
